Kissing in the Rain
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Miley is being overstressed. Her burden is getting heavier every time she sets something away. She is trying so hard to keep Hannah's life seperate from her's but there are more and more obstacles getting in the way.Will she ever be set free?CoDramaticSta
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hannah Montana story. Be cruel if it completely sucks and I'll go away! So here goes…**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana but DramaticStarlet does own all of the songs in this musical of ours' so leave it alone!**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

Miley climbed out upon her roof and sighed, as she looked into the dark blue night sky. She crossed her legs and rubbed her arms for warmth against the unnaturally cool wind. She looked up to the stars but only one in particular had stuck out to her. The star named _Miley_. Jake had gotten it for her when he came back from filming.

Ugh! For them to be broken up she sure thought about him a lot. She wished that he would call and say that staying apart wasn't the best idea. But she had yet to even talk to him since they had broken up. She _really_ needed to clear her mind. A walk on the beach might do her some good.

She stood up and stretched before climbing back through her window. Closing it carefully, she turned around and looked around her room. It was atrocious! It used to be all neat and organized but since Jake well… she had turned into Jackson. She refocused her mind and scanned her room again.

After spending countless minutes searching, she found her song notebook and a pen. She grabbed a sweatshirt, some flip-flops and headed downstairs.

"Dad I'm going down to the beach," she informed walking right through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Have a-" Robbie began but was instead met with the sound of the back door slamming.

"Where has my daughter gone?" he asked Jackson.

"I know. And I hate to say it but I miss the old Miley," he answered setting down his spoonful of ice cream.

Miley walked the beach quietly. The sand covered her toes as she listened to the waves calmly. They crashed against the shore and frantically pulled back, going were Miley didn't know.

Oh how she wished she knew or had the slightest bit of a clue. How she wished she could be pulled away from all of this pain. But instead, she was the sand castle that was built up only to be torn down or washed away again and again.

Miley sighed in distress falling to her knees. The weight of her burden was just too much. How did they expect a 14 year-old to carry all of this? She needed to get something off of her back and quick. She set her things aside and then saw the shining gold ring around her finger.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off. She'd finally get rid of any left over feelings she had for Jake! She stood up and hid her things under the boardwalk.

She walked into the big; fancy hotel Jake was staying in and up to the front desk. She didn't even bother to joke at how slow Jake was to be staying in a hotel where everything shining was more in likely fake.

"Hi, I'm here to see Jake Ryan," Miley said politely, to the non-attentive clerk.

"I'm sorry but Jake Ryan asks to not be bothered by hassling fans," the clerk replied robotically.

"Well if you'd take your eyes off of your cell phone then you'd see that I'm not a fan, I'm his… ex-girlfriend," Miley answered leaving the last part in a whisper.

The young man looked up and instantly felt sorry for her; he could see the glint of hope in her eye. It was so obvious that she wanted to work things about with Jake.

"Oh, well he's in room 558," the young man smiled. Miley nodded giving the guy a grateful smiled before walking away towards the elevators.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She could hear the groans of a boy and a girl and almost immediately, she tensed up. The door opened slowly.

"Miley?" Jake exclaimed and without thinking Miley threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The girl gasped angrily and before long Miley pulled away. She smiled as she pulled the gold ring from her finger.

"I don't think- wait, no. I don't need this anymore," she smirked putting the ring in his hand. And with that all said and done she turned around and walked out.

Miley smiled at what she had just done, she also noticed that she was feeling way better than before. She pushed the door open that led to the stairs instead of taking the elevator. She slowly began walking down the first flight before starting to sing to herself.

_So I looked around my room, _

_Started thinkin' about you. _

_You're always on my mind, _

_But I'm sick of all this cryin'._

She turned her back from the railing, holding on with both hands; a dark glint in her eye as if she had done something so great yet so wrong.

_You broke my fragile heart, _

_Tore it all apart. _

_So I stole my love away, _

_And I'll save it for a rainy day._

She jumped two stairs at a time before backing against the wall, her hands pulling at her hair. She smirked happily, imagining what the girl was saying to Jake at the moment.

_Oh, the pieces will fall back together. _

_I thought we'd last forever. _

_You can do this, but I can't, _

_Kiss it all goodbye, there'll be no second chance._

She threw her arms out in the air dramatically, shaking her head, dark brown hair jumping up and down.

_Never, never, never play that game with me again, _

_Just realize it's a game that no one will win. _

_It's a lose-lose situation, _

_Tangled with your lies and contradictions._

She slid down the rail before taking a seat on the first stair to the 3rd flight. She looked at the wall blankly, still singing, wondering if she had done the right thing.

_So why'd you ruin it for yourself? _

_I called, but you didn't come to help. _

_My crush on you has ended, _

_Cuz your words, you twisted and bended._

The mischievous glint came back as she jumped up, a smile spreading back across her face. She anxiously began walking down the stairs, her hand sliding along the grey rail. What was there to regret? It wasn't like it was revenge or anything.

_Oh, the pieces will fall back together. _

_I thought we'd last forever. _

_You can do this, but I can't, _

_Kiss it all goodbye, there'll be no second chance._

She entered the lobby still singing as she strutted past the front desk It was impossible to _not_ notice the sudden change in her confidence.

_You want another try? _

_Too bad, it's your turn to cry. _

_I'll leave you with your tears, _

_Take a little time...to just look in the mirror. _

She walked out of the hotel and breathed in the fresh winter air, admiring the world around her. She would definitely make it through.

If only she knew how much more she had to handle…

**X**

**So there you have it, my first chapter. Wasn't that song awesome to start a musical off with? I'm so lucky to be working with DramaticStarlet! That would be such an awesome name if she had a CD. Once again, do not take the song without DramaticStarlet's permission. Please read and review!**

**Peace and CooCoo Bananas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What going on my friends? I know that sounded really stupid but I **_**have **_**to start off on a good note here. The reasons you'll soon discover but for now, let's just pretend everything is fine and dandy! Okay, okay!**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to DramaticStarlet and me! No stealing any of it! Growl grr grr!**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

Miley bounded down the boardwalk steps when she heard her cell phone buzzing helplessly. She dug under her things and opened it quickly.

"Daddy, I know it's late but I'm own my way! I swear-"

"Miley, I need you to come home now," Robby Ray cut off softly. Miley stopped in her tracks and swallowed hard.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Is everything all right?" she whispered slowly.

"Miles, I just need you to get home quick,"

"Daddy!"

"Miley, your Aunt Dolly is in the hospital!" her father shouted out. Miley stopped again; she was in her backyard face to face with her father and Jackson. Her world, her heart, her everything stopped.

"Miles, listen, everything is going to be fine," Jackson assured her as Robby Ray sped through the streets.

"No Jackson! Nothing will be fine okay! Everything is HORRIBLE! My life is falling apart and every time I piece something back together again it falls apart!" Miley screamed as they stopped at a stoplight causing the neighboring drivers to stare. The rest of he ride preceded to be quiet.

The pulled into the parking lot and before the car was fully parked, Miley jumped over the side and started running towards the Emergency Room entrance. She skidded to a halt in front of the front desk catching her breath.

"Hi, I am looking for Dolly Parton," Miley rushed staring at the woman in misery. The woman looked up from the computer and saw the pain in Miley's voice. In return Miley felt as if she was looking straight through her.

"Sweetie, you'll have to wait a moment. I'll check and see what floor she's on," the woman whispered.

"That's not going to help with anything! My aunt is in here and I have no idea what is wrong! Can you do enough so that I don't have to wait?" Miley screamed hoarsely in distress.

"Look mommy!" cried a young girl passing by, "A damsel in distress!" At that point everything got blurry and confusing, Miley's head began to spin and she seemed to lose touch with the world around her. The last thing she heard was a distant voice crying out her name and then things went black.

**x**

"Miley, sweetheart, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm all right. It was just one of those asthma attacks and other than that, I'm in tip-top shape. You on the other hand I hear, aren't doing so well. If you're stressed and life is getting too hard to handle just call me. Or tell your friend Lily, or Oliver. You should never keep these kinds of feelings bottled up inside. It's pretty obvious that it's not healthy," Miley could here the faint voice of her Aunt Dolly and apparently she had freaked-out and big-time. She could hear the beeping of a heart monitor and could even feel the weight of a needle in her arm. Why was _she_ in the hospital? What was going on? She'd better clue in to what her godmother was saying.

"Oh Miley, I wish you could give me a some sign that you could hear me." Miley swallowed slowly before she began to sing hoarsely.

I thought everything was fixed,

Thought my heart was done being bruised and kicked.

Why can't people stay the same?

Why do things always change?

Call me a damsel in distress,

Cuz everything's a mess.

I try my very best at everything I do,

Yet I'm always left feeling blue.

Miley could feel her Aunt Dolly gasp excitedly. She could feel her body gaining strength.

Call me crazy, call me mad,

But life isn't just some cool new fad.

It takes work and it takes time,

I need to find a way to get it right.

I keep everything bottled up inside,

Afraid someone will see the tears I've cried.

But I don't want their sympathy,

The only person I trust is me.

Everything blows up in my face,

Feelin' like such a disgrace. Go on and let me be,

I just sit right here and bleed.

So...call me crazy, call me mad,

But life isn't just some cool new fad.

It takes work and it takes time,

I need to find a way to get it right.

Oh...call me crazy, call me mad,

But life isn't just some cool new fad.

Miley finished breathlessly. She had a lot more ahead, she was sure of it now. Question was, who else would stand in the way of her recovery?

**x**

**All right, there we are. Have a great Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for all of you. Especially Katie Lynn. Without you there would be no wonderful and at times spontaneous stories like yours on this site!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back to present you with another chapter of Kissing In The Rain by Mikki and Katie. Hope you like. This chapter may not be the best, I, and I am sure Katie is aware.**

**x**

Miley opened her locker that Monday slowly. She tried her best to ignore the whispers and the stares from the students as she grabbed her books for the day. Apparently, word got out about her fainting courtesy of a random passerby at the hospital visiting their grandmother.

"Hey Miley, listen, I told my mom about you fainting and she just wanted to let you know that being a therapist, she would love to talk to you. So, ummm, here's her card, she said call anytime," Jessica Myers said warmly. That warm tone just about did it for her. Miley slammed her locker shut and glared at Jessica harshly.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I assure you. Besides I don't need your help, I am just fine," Miley hissed before storming through the crowd of gathered students.

Jessica laughed coldly before turning around to the gossip-craving students smiling sinically before she began singing.

_Jessica: C'mon Miley, you can trust me, _

_Spill your secrets and your lies! _

_People may call me a gossip, _

_People may call me somewhat mean, _

_But with all the juicy dish out there, _

_I really can't be blamed!_

Miley began cowering back fearfully into a corner as Jessica cornered her confidently. Finally gaining the confidence, Miley spoke up.

_Miley: No thanks; I got my own real friends, _

_They know me much better then you do! _

_So ya'll can just go fly a kite, _

_That's right, I'm done, I'm through! _

Miley exits and Jessica rolled her eyes laughing.

_Jessica: Well! In that case, _

_I'll spread just a few more fibs, _

_It's more fun then anything, _

_my reason just to live! _

_Kayli, did you know that Miley doesn't eat? _

_The poor dear can't hold a meal down, _

_But less a simple candy treat. _

_Oh Carmen send Stewart some flowers, _

_After her bout with an STD, _

_I just don't know how I would get if through that were me! _

Students pulled out their cells texting furiously. Others rushing around telling everyone they could find.

_Girl 1: Oh my God, Miley's bulimic! _

_Girl 2: And she has an STD! _

Lilly and Oliver rushed in angrily.

_Lilly: Are you people crazy? _

_Oliver: Stop spreading all these rumors! _

_Lilly: What's next, does Miley have a freaking tumor? _

_Jessica & Chorus: GASP! _

Everyone covered their mouths dramatically before spinning around in unison.

_Chorus: So, the, next time you mess with Jessica _

_You better watch your back _

_Because you'll know, you've, met, your- _

A spotlight hit Jessica as she laughed maniacally.

_Jessica: _

_MATCH! _

**x **

**So there you are. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years.**


	4. Chapter 4

Miley walked into the house angrily slamming the door behind her. She completely forgot Lilly and Oliver were following her, so basically she slammed the door in… Oliver's face. A few seconds later, Lilly walked in through the side door heading to the front door opening it. She grabbed Oliver by the legs and dragged him into the house. Once that was done she shut the door and turned to run upstairs to Miley's room.

Robby Ray stepped over the unconscious Oliver and out on the balcony. He wouldn't dare ask.

**X**

"Miley," Lilly said peeking into Miley's room. Empty. The room that is, where'd Miley go?

"Miley?" the blonde called again, this time stepping into the room.

Lilly looked around, she'd never seen Miley's room so clean. After she broke up with Jake, she kind of broke it off with the tidiness factor too. But now, it was spotless. Just as she was heading over to the Miley/Hannah closet she heard a nearby sniffle. Whipping her head around, Lilly saw that the window was open. Slowly tip-toeing over she saw that Miley was out on the roof. She was silently crying, and on the phone.

"Nick, I'm so sorry but I can't, I just can't," Miley said trying not to lose her cool.

"I know but I can't make it, we'll have to reschedule," she said firmly. She couldn't let him know that Miley, technically Hannah, was crying.

"Okay, yeah. Sure, I guess, around six would be okay," Miley- I mean Hannah sighed.

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt horrible, never had she have to break a Hannah promise and today she did. Okay technically, she just set it up for later, but Hannah never had to do that either!

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself in a high-pitched hoarse tone.

"Nothing, your just a bit stressed out is all," Lilly's voice answered. Miley wiped her tears away before turning around to see her best friend climbing out her bedroom window.

"Lilly, there_ is_ something wrong! I forgot you guys were even behind me! I must have slammed the door on you and Oliver, and the Jonas Brothers are on their way too! I'm a complete mess Lilly," Miley cried finally breaking down.

"Oh Miley," Lilly said sitting down to comfort her friend, "Nothing is wrong at all. So you slammed the door and knocked Oliver out, he'll live. And so you forgot that Hannah and the JoBros were writing a song today, they'll still be able to come and the song will be awesome!" Lilly went on as Miley cried on her shoulder.

"It's not just that! Lilly I fainted in the hospital, my Aunt Dolly had an asthma attack, people are spreading and believing all of the rumors! Hannah, yeah she's a whole different story. After what I did to Jake I don't think Hannah will be much more of a secret now!" she cried.

"Oh Miles, it's okay. We'll straighten everything out, I promise,"

"Remember;

_True Friends_

_There here till the end_

_They'll pull you aside if something ain't right_

_Stick with you now and into the night_

_Won't even pretend_

You're a true friend," Lilly sang, actually on key. It wasn't the best but it was really good considering the circumstances!

"Thanks Lill, you really are a true friend," Miley smiled wiping away her tears for the second time.

"And I'm not the only one. You have me, Oliver, your dad… Jackson, your mamaw, Aunt Dolly, even the Jonas Brothers. And I'm sure that they will all be here until the end, I know I will,"

"I will too!" they heard Oliver say from behind them. The girls turned around and smiled as Oliver struggled to climb out onto the balcony.

Lilly: I see tears in your eye

I see the sadness in your heart

But don't you know we'll always be here

When life gets too hard?

_Lilly smiled softly as she sang from her heart. She punched Oliver softly when he winced once she finished singing._

Oliver: We think you're pretty awesome

Yeah, we both agree!

And we'll never leave your side,

Cuz' you're our best friend Miley!

_Oliver put his arm around Miley's shoulder and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder._

Lilly: So stop your silly crying

_Lilly said grabbing the box of tissues of Miley's little wicker table._

Miley: (spoken) Okay, I'll stop my crying

_Miley laughed taking the tissue box from her dependable blonde-haired friend._

Oliver: And block out all the lying…

_Oliver gave Miley a serious look before they all continued with the song._

All: Because we're forever

We'll always be together

When times get tough, when life gets hard

We can break down the walls that guard

_Miley looked up to first Lilly and then Oliver before singing softly,_

Miley: I'm glad that I've Lilly

When the path of life gets hilly

_Lilly laughed before ruffling Oliver's hair adding,_

Lilly: And our friend Ollie's boy brain drives me crazy

But he's nice when he doesn't show it

He's super fun and witty when he's not acting like a donut!

_Oliver rolled his eyes before glancing down at Miley._

Oliver: And only one word describes Miley

Which is really just plain cool

She keeps me and Lilly in line when we're fools

_They laughed good-naturedly before continuing with,_

All: Because we're forever

We'll always be together

When times get tough, when life gets hard

We can break down the walls that guard

_Oliver imitated a DJ mixing records before saying,_

Oliver: (Aside)

Freaky-freaky fresh!

"Oliver, never ever, ever do that again!" Miley smiled and they all laughed. The old Miley was back.

**X**

**Okay, so that was not the best chapter. I didn't like anything except for the song which is entitled "Forever." Do not use unless Katie Lynn gives you permission!**

**Mikki**


End file.
